EX-Republic Medium Command Ships
Following the Republic's first contact with the factions of the Centri Cluster in the 3580's they began large scale R&D programs to develop new ships to better defend themselves. These would act as command ships for fleets, or escorts for high value support craft like the Senate Heavy Carrier. The designs listed below were the results of their attempts. Some proved more successful than others. Ultimately the Heron was selected to become the main medium cruiser used by the Republic due to it adaptability and ease of mass production. Heron / Albatross (South West Republic Fleet Systems) For Main Article see: Heron Class Medium Cruiser Weapons: Varies Ships of the Line: Cascading Fury Medium Command Carrier (N.East Republic Fleet Systems) (Have to check archives of what exactly I said about the ship.) Weapons: 2x Spinal mount medium Plasma cannon 4-6x Heavy phase cannon array 6x Phase cannon array ?x Torpedo launchers ?00x Starfighters Ships of the Line: EBON Medium Command Cruiser (East Central Republic Fleet Systems) Based off the same hull as the North East RFS Medium Command Carrier, this Cruiser type was intended as a straight up brawler letting it make the most use of its two medium plasma cannons. Removing the main starfighter compliment entirely, the recessed flanks of the ship were packed with missile launchers and weaponry. Storm Crow / Cruiser Type Fast Medium (South Central Republic Fleet Systems) Designed by the South Central RDY Team. The ship uses a single forward hull module borrowed from the Heron with wing sections attached to the top and bottom. The wings are joined at the ends by an engine cluster and plasma cannon. When the structural stability of the wings were called into question an additional pylon was created mid-wing housing more small engines. Carrier bays were housed in the main body between the wings protecting the fighters while launching. The resulting design was visually imposing due to it's width and length while its speed was unmatched in it's size class. Unfortunately the class suffered from being relatively lightly armed and was very poorly armored. Only one Prototype was built but it's positive aspects and unconventional design compared to most other Republic ships earned it a limited production run. 280 were produced with 150 of those later being up-armored and continuing service until the end of their hull life. Although the final revised design was considered a success it was overshadowed by it's slightly more capable brethren. No additional ships would be produced. NOTE: The ship encountered and captured by Knight Sonia Reynard's 3rd Attack Wing was upgraded at some point in its past with even more engines. NOTE 2: Probably has a few more cannons and turrets not listed. Weapons: 2x Spinal mount Light Plasma cannon 4x Spinal mount heavy phase cannon 2x Heavy phase cannon array /or/ special weapon mount 18x Light Phase cannon array (Forward) 2x torpedo launcher /or/ heavy pulse cannon Expanded Battleship / Mobile Plasma Gun Battery (South West Boundary Fleet Systems) A slightly scaled up Republic Battleship hull, expanded with wings mounting additional "Light" Plasma cannons. Widely considered to be the least successful of the contestants despite being produced in greater numbers than the Medium Command Carrier. History Following an invasion in the 3580's by what was claimed by the Kavarian Union to be a "rogue" fleet, the Republic was left in turmoil. Their military had fared poorly against Kavarian super heavy cruisers and their supporting fleets. Much of their military hardware had seemingly become obsolete overnight. As little useful information was recovered on the construction of Kavarian Supers the Republic went with what they knew. The older Command ships previously used to support larger fleets were roughly medium cruiser sized. Unfortunately few were produced to exactly the same specifications, being seen as rare vessels among fleets of hundreds. This needed to change. -Remove? Notes: Until that time Medium command ships had always need deployed as Fleet level. They were either custom built or intended for specific roles, the most common being a form of assault carrier. The new ships had to be mass produced, with fleet planners intended to provide 1 to each battlegroup. 2 years after the defeat of the Kasvarian invasion design groups began to submit early proposals. The Republic Admiralty and the security council found all of them to be inadequate. While they had all been powerful ships on paper they lacked the speed and firepower which were desperately needed. While attempts to correct these features began immediately, it was a long slow process. Before any of the new designs could be submitted war broke out in the Centri Cluster. (First Faction War) Wanting to get first hand experience of the new ships and weapons being employed by the other faction, the Republic sent a small fleet to assist the Terrans. The War was a short one. Most battles and skirmishes revolved around light capital ship brawls that evolved into full fleet actions late in the war. Capital ship fights escalated until the Kavarian Grand Fleet was deployed outside the Centri Cluster. Through much of the war the Terrans had been stockpiling their most powerful weapons. When the two fleets met in battle the Terrans unleashed nearly all of their reserves. Shield Piercing and Veckron Torpedoes left entire wings of ships in ruins. Though none of their ships had been present for the battle the Republic was obsessive in acquiring recordings of the engagement. They also purchased a small shipment of SP Torpedoes. Before long Republic Fleet Command determined it was possible to launch the new torpedoes from specially modified starfighters. Overnight the fleet starfighter arm became relevant again. Design teams were informed immediately that is was once again necessary to provide docking facilities for fighters. -Newer model plasma cannons seemed to be among the most effective weapons in the Republic's inventory. Category:Ships Category:Starships Category:Medium Cruisers Category:Republic